Brother dribbles
by Atomic-Snowman
Summary: [EDxAl Dribbles] Chap 2, What Are You Afraid Of?: What they were doing would label them as sinners for the rest of their lives, but to the brothers it wasn’t wrong, what they had they thought was special. But Ed only wants to protect his baby brother...
1. Sweet Treats, With Raspberries On Top

**Author: just for starters, not my anime and not my characters, if they where they're be a lot more EdxAl ;)**

**And an other thing a warning to all you EdxAl haters if you no likie then go away!**

* * *

Ed and Al loved to sneek kisses, it was thrilling to see how many times they could kiss behind peoples backs before they got caught.

Their new type of relationship started when Al got his body back, loving the sent and feel of his brother but lust for it a little to much. One thing led to another and led there again once Ed shared the same feelings for his little brother as well. For now, they were only satisfied with simple kisses, licks and nips. In bed they'd do the same while cuddling, never thinking as far as having sex.

Sometimes, how ever, there wasn't very much of that anymore. Only when ever Ed got little to none work or day's off. But Al was patient and savored every moment he had with his big brother.

One night Ed stayed up past 10:00, at that time Al was ready for bed. Before he did, like every other night, he walked up to his brothers work table, stood behind his chair and slipped his arms around his middle to say "Go'nite big brother. Try not to stay up to late, ok?"

"Ok, good night Alphonse." Al gave Ed a quick kiss and a little squeeze before letting go and went off to bed.

* * *

The next morning Al wakes up to find Ed had come to bed after all, hearing his heavy snoring it must have been after 12:00. He smiled at his brother; the blanket was rolled up at his feet. Al went to pull it back up to make sure his brother was warm but noticed something that made his eyes roll.

He slept with his belly out again...

Another problem Al was about to fix when an idea popped into his head. It was evil, but would prove to teach his immature brother a lesson.

Al leaned in closer to Ed very slowly, glad that the mattress did a nice job by not creeking loud enough to reveal his presence too much. He needed to place his brother's hands at his sides to hold him down better and for good reason. Taking a deep breath he put his lips to Ed's stomach and blew soft raspberries just above his navel.

In his sleep Ed knitted his eyebrows together wondering what the hell that was, it started out as tiny giggles and squirming Al had to tighten his grip so he couldn't get up and run away. Al started blowing louder, enough to make Ed cry out "Ok I give, I'm awake!" at Ed's plea he did stop and placed apologetic kisses everywhere on his abdomen. Ed moaned in pleasure and wanted more.

When he finally looked up he saw Ed's tired eye lids part way open, he looked dozy it made him feel guilty for what he did.

Ed propped himself on his elbows so their faces where close to each others. "I'm sorry bro-" Al said sweet fully before Ed pressd his lips over top of his little brothers, stopping his sentence haft way. Warming his brother's face with his hot breath. He wrapped his hands around the back of Edward's head, ignoring the sour taste of morning breath and forced him to lean over to deepen the kiss.

They separated for much needed oxygen and were thinking the same thing,_ Ewww morning breathe…_

"I hope that'll teach you to stop sleeping with your stomach out now." Al said with a laugh.

"Nope. You did the complete opposite. If I get that every time then I'll do it more often" Ed laughed.

Al sighed in defeat "I give up!!!"

* * *

**Author: I usually don't make one shots- **

**Hawkeye: Did someone say one shot? -click-**

**Author: No! No! RIZA PUT DOWN THE GUN!! -sigh- anyways since I normally don't like making stories so short-**

**Edward: WHO ARE YOU CALLING A SHORTY!!**

**Author: …Hmmmm … that's not what I said Edward… so, ya, I'll right more soon R&R and no flames**

**Roy: …Awwww…**

**Author: sorry Roy not this time… hope you all enjoyed!!**


	2. What Are You Afraid Of?

One day Ed had invited Al to meet him at the park in the afternoon when he got his lunch break. Al was thrilled, he hardly ever got to see his big brother juring the day. The young brunette carried a basket full of food. Special, just for his love.

He hummed happily to himself has he skipped down the path to where they were to meet. He saw Ed waiting patiently on a bench in the cool shade of a tree. He looked up and fiery yellow eyes met pretty cloudy blue ones.

The older boy stood up as the younger ran into his arms as they greeted each other.

"I'm hungry. When's lunch?"

Al laughed and presented the boy with the basket. "You're always thinking of your stomach." He giggled out.

--

They ate they're lunch and Ed was telling Al about his day so far. Al smiled as he told him his story about how much Roy was a bastard and called him short over five times a day!

"If he calls me **that** again we have a scrap on our hands!"

"Come Ed you can't fight him because he called you small. Opps..."

"DON'T CALL ME A MIDGET SHORTY!?!"

"Whaa!" Al quickly got up and ran but Ed was just as fast, maybe faster, Edward's legs where a little longer then his.

Al ran behind a tree so it could stay between him and his brother. He got a glimpse at Ed's face, he looked a little or only playfully mad. This big brother reached around the tree to grab his brother but simply shifting his shoulder Al got away.

He ran for the bushes to hide. As soon as he entered, however, he got tackled anyway. They were both on the ground, well protected by the trees and bushes. They were facing each other and Ed saddled Al's hips.

Al got ready for anything, a punch, a rap on the head but Ed had something different planed.

Placing his hands at his little brother's sides he wiggled his fingers up and down his body as he tickled him. Al laughed and giggled and squirmed underneath him.

"O-ok. Haha. I-I can't breath-brother!! Haha!"

Ed looked at his beautiful baby brother and blushed at the position they were in. Al smiled and sat up but Ed didn't move, he remained sitting on his brothers legs. They looked at each other for a moment, not making a move until Al suddenly moved closer, closer, closer still. Till their noses touched. And their lips almost brushed.

"No…" Ed whispered "Don't…"

"Why…?" Al asked sadly. "What are you afraid of?" Ed looked off to the side avoiding Al's eyes "Is it about us?"

"No!" Ed said in a serious tone. "I'm not afraid about us at all. I'm afraid... **for** us." Edward turned back to his brother.

"Huh?"

Edward has never told Al about his fear. Thinking it was silly

They always thought sneeking kisses was thrilling. To see how many times they could kiss before anyone sees, which they never did. They never got caught, they where never seen but Edward always feared for his brother. He was good, and innocent, if anyone ever found out about there secrete they'd get looks when they walk down the street, people wouldn't talk to them and they would pick on them. Maybe Ed could take them, but he didn't want to see that to happen to his baby brother.

But what they were doing would label them as sinners for the rest of their lives, but to the brothers it wasn't wrong, what they had they thought was special. From what these two have seen and heard thought there lives, it's hard to trust people, they can only rely on each other.

"Society would never accept us if they knew. I think it would be better… and safer... if we where brothers on the out side world… but lovers behind walls were we can't be seen." Ed said truthfully.

Al looked at his brother, with eyes full of understanding. "Ok brother… but right now, no one can see us."

"Heh, your right." Ed mischievously smiled. He lightly pushed Al down on his back and ached over till his hovered over his upper torso, "I love you, Alphonse." And leaned in closer.


End file.
